Wicked Game
by Vendria
Summary: Songfic "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak. KakaxSaku 1st fic please R


My first fanfiction. It is harder to get what I would like across than I thought. Started with a songfic Wicked Game by Chris Issak.

Sorry I started with Angst!! I love fluffy love stories but it's a nasty day outside, and I don't feel well.

Please R&R (I want to know how bad I am ; ;)

Rated: T

Pairing: Sakura x Kakashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… if I did Itachi and Kakashi would be naked every chapter.

Sakura and Kakashi had been on a suicide mission in the Hidden Village of the Mist and had made it back successful, with their target silenced. A foreign dignitary, friends with the Mizukage, and highly guarded. All of this successful without an international incident or any suspicions of foul play.

Except the emotional stability of a team that did not do too many missions together, but one that worked well together. In the heat of the moment when they were almost caught Sakura told Kakashi that she loved him and wanted him to hold her in their last moments together.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
_

However, when the mission was successful the trip home had been very awkward. Kakashi had to give it to Sakura though; she had defiantly grown over the years and become an expert koinichi and a beautiful young lady. Kakashi had given it some thought of being with Sakura but all the typical objections seemed to come to mind, fourteen years too old, her ex-sensei, and the team dynamic.

_  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

Sakura had been avoiding Kakashi ever sense they got home and Kakashi went to go talk to Sakura about her confession during that fateful mission.

"**Sakura, I've thought your confession over and have decided to give a relationship between us a chance."**

"… **I'm sorry Kakashi. I never wanted to hurt you, but I just wanted to feel loved before I died. I really did not have any feelings for you…"**

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

Kakashi walked out before she could finish her sentence and felt very foolish. Why would a beautiful, talented, young woman want with an old ninja past his prime? He never thought about 'them' before until Sakura confessed, and now it was getting harder and harder to not picture them together. They worked together so well and they understood one another and accepted each other quirks along time ago.

"**Awe shit, I'm already too far gone…"**

_No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)_

Kakashi went back to his apartment and was in shock. Rejected, alone, old, and embarrassed with his only real friend. He wondered if he really should not have said anything to her at all. It would have helped his ego after all.

_  
What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

"_**I really did not have any feelings for you…."**_

_  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,_

"**Hokage-sama, please start sending me on solo S rank-missions again" **

"**Aren't you too old to be doing these things anymore?"**

"… **No Hokage-sama I will not fail."**__

I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you.

Kakashi ran out of Konaha without looking back, intent on this being his last and final mission to join Obito, Rin, Yodimanie, and his father.

His orders were to go out and eliminate any remaining missing-nin from Konaha, a long daughting mission that could take the rest of his life, but would take his life. __

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.

Kakashi found his first target the hardest one on the list. He was thinking he should have died along time ago during the suicide mission, where he would have felt love during his last minutes.

_  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,  
_

As his blood was coughing up he smiled and hoped that Sakura's life would be ruined just like his was from some careless words said.

_  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
_

"**Sakura, I love you."**

_  
Nobody loves no one._


End file.
